The Story Of the New Queen
by tedd4
Summary: The Story Takes Place After Joffrey's Death. Story Mainly Focus Around Margaery. How Margaery And Tommen Gonna Get Married and Their Relationship. Tyrion and his Trail on Combat , and Cersi and how he want to Prevent His Child From Margaery this Story has lot of Sexual Drama themes. so its not Suitable For Young Audience Only for Matured. I Don't Own Any Character Rights


Things Happening In this Story are After the Death of Joffrey Baratheon , Tywin Decided to arrange a Marriage for Tommen as the new king and he Wants Tommen to Marry Margaery Tyrell as Tyrrell one of the Wealthiest Families of the Seven Kingdoms But Cersi Lannister has No Interest in This Marriage and Wants Margaery Away from Tommen but she can't do it forever

After Some Days of Joffrey's Death…

Tommen feels someone opening his room door

"See Pounce is that you" , Tommen asked

But Someone Came Up with a Lamp inside the Room

"Who's that" , Tommen asked with a Kind of fear

As the darkness surrounded by the Lamp Light and Its Margaery

"Its Me , Margaery"

"What are You doing here , Mother said I Can't see anyone this time" , Tommen said

"Well I Just Came To See You" ,Margaery Said and Sat on a Chair Next to Tommen

"Why Do you want to see me?"

"Because am Going to be your Wife Soon"

"Yeah , I Think So , Even Grandfather Said about that"

At that Time A Cat Jumped on the Bed and Margaery Smiled Seeing it

"This Is Ser Pounce…..Joffrey Don't like Ser Pounce He Wanted to kill it"

"You aren't like Joffrey My Prince"

"Yeah I Think So"

"You Won't Hurt me Right" , Margaery asked

"Never…..Mother Taught me I don't attack my Wife at Any point on my life" , Tommen Said

"Very Well"

Tommen Just Smiled and he's also little Nervous. Honesty Tommen Liked Margaery Very Much She's Very Beautiful But he's afraid to tell her that.

"Do you want to say anything Prince" , Margaery Asked

"Yeah Actually Yes , I wanna Say One thing"

"You are….So…..Beautiful" , Tommen Managed to say it With Little Hesitation

Margaery So Shocked and Happy at the Same time to hear this.

"Thank You My Prince" Margaery Said and Continued on With , "Do you Know What Happens After Our Marriage"

"Yeah We Can Eat Cake , I Can Rule , You can be My Queen…." , Tommen continued on saying and Margaery Interrupted Him

"I can Be Yours , You can Do Anything You Want"

Tommen Smiled

"Like that Pussy Cat , You Can Even Get Another Pussy"

Tommen Looks Confused of What Margaery Said and He Said "I don't Understand"

"You Will" , Margaery Said with a Smirk

Margaery Touched Tommen's Face and Came Close and looked on to his Eyes and Slowly Kissed Him on his Cheeks and she continued kissing his cheek for almost a Minute and Whispers in his ear , "After Our Marriage, I will do anything you Want , ANYTHING" ,She said in a Naughty Manner

Tommen Face Started To Sweat

"Why Your Face started Sweating , My Grace"

"I…don't…..know" , Tommen Said in a Rush and Wanted to Hide Some thing under the bedsheets.

Margaery Looked the Bedsheets and found the fear in Tommen and Smiled founding that her plan Started To Work

"Are You Hiding anything from me , My Grace"

"No….No ..Nothing" , Tommen Words Collapsed

"Because I've Definitely Saw Something Going on Under Your Bedsheets" , Margaery Said

Tommen Remains Silent and kind of Afraid. Margaery Knows Her Plan Works and it's the Perfect time To Make another move.

"You Can Tell Me Anything , Your Grace , I'll Help With You Anything" , Margaery Smirked

"Okay….." , Tommen Said

"can I move the Bedsheets, Your Grace"

Tommen Nodded

Margaery Moved the Bedsheets aside and Seen That a Big Bulge in his Pants. Margaery Smiled Wickedly and Said , "Tommen You Naughty Boy"

Tommen Panicked and Started Shivering like he did something and Saying , "Am Sorry Margaery"

"Calm Down , My Grace , There's nothing Wrong in it" , Margaery Said

Tommen Calmed Down a Little but doesn't know what to do and What to say and he came out with the Words, "I Don't Know…Usually it didn't happened Ever Like This….It Happens After Seeing You….."

"So Its Happened Because Of me" , Margaery Asked

"Maybe….Don't take Me Wrong For It" , Tommen Said Innocently

"Oh My Dear Tommen, There's Nothing Wrong in it Its Natural, Have You Ever Been With a Women" , She Asked

"No…" , Tommen Said With Disappointment

"There's First For Everything My Dear Tommen" , Margaery Said

Margaery Touched Tommen's Dick Through his Pants and Tommen's Shivering Started To Increase and Margaery Asked him to Relax

Margaery Got Up and sat next to Tommen on The Bed While Tommen Still Laying on the Bed. Margaery Lay Next To Him and Came Close and Hugged Tommen They Were So Close Now. Tommen Shivering Calms Down a Little and Margaery Saw him in the Eyes and their Lips Were So Close To Each Other.

"Do You Like Me , Your Grace" , Margaery Asked

"Yes , Very Much"

"Will You Take Me as Your Wife , I will Give You everything You want My Dear Tommen"

"I will Margaery and I will Never Hurt You"

Tommen's Dick Gets Hard and Margaery Felt it as it started to Hit Margaery Stomach. Margaery came close to kiss him and started to tease him with his Lips. She Kissed Him Politely In the Lips and Got up and Gets on to the Ground From Bed.

"Are You Going?"

"No am Not" , Margaery Said and Asked "Tommen Come Here" Pointing to Stand on the Floor

Tommen got up from his bed and stand on the Ground. Margaery Started To Remove His Pant Slowly and Came Close To His Lips and Said , "Do You Want To Help Me Tommen huh….Aren't You….Do You Like Your Wife aren't you My Dear"

"Yes…..I am……"

Margaery Kissed Him Passionately For Some Seconds and got on the Ground With her Knees and Removed Tommen's Pants. His Dick Is not the Quite Size Which Margaery Already Got from Renly.

"What are You Going To Do" , Tommen asked

"Giving Pleasure to My Dear Husband" , Margaery Said

Margaery Took the Dick and Started To shake it firmly and Slowly. She Licked the end of The Dick Which Gives Tommen Ultimate Pleasure Who's having these Pleasures For the First Time in his Life. She Started to Shake it hard in one Hand and started to lick his balls. Tommen Started to Mourn. Margaery Goes on and Started Licking his Whole Dick Slowly and Firmly in and out of his Mouth and Started to Play with balls with his hands. She Shakes His Dick a Little and Starts To Blow a Little Harder.

"Ahhhh……Margaery I am Feeling Something Different", Tommen Shouted

Margaery Understand What Tommen Trying To Say. She Placed his Hands in his Buttocks and grabbed him as his whole dick went inside her mouth. As soon Tommen Cummed all over his Mouth and Margaery Released him and he sat on the Bed as He Felt Something Very Different For the First Time.

"That Was Wonderful…" , Tommen Said

Tommen Sees Something Creamy which is White in Colour On Margaery's Mouth.

"Whats it in Your Mouth", Tommen Asked

"Its Yours , My Grace", Margaery Said

"I didn't Know About that , I Thought I'd Hurted You" , Tommen Said

"No You aren't , In fact it tastes Better" , Margaery Said and Smiled.

"You Better Sleep, My Grace , I Got To Go and Remember , Its Our Little Secret", Margaery Said And Kisses him on the Cheeks and Left


End file.
